Power Cut
by Vicky's Sparks
Summary: Naruto is still scared of the dark, so he goes to find Sasuke, who can no longer control himself...Yaoi NaruSasu


Power cut 

Naruto ate his ramen contentedly as the sky grew darker and wind stronger around his apartment. After his sixth bowl of ramen, the sky was a deep, impenetrable black, the moon and stars having abandoned it and the wind no longer a breeze, but fierce and violent, accompanied by a heavy downpour of rain, which was continually thrown in random directions, as the wind persisted in changing it's direction.

With a simple flicker, the lights in the blonde's apartment were extinguished. Slowly, he set his bowl of ramen down, silently willing himself not to panic. At the age of fifteen, he still hadn't managed to overcome his fear of the dark.

He sat at the table, trying to think rationally, but he found himself failing as a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. His bright blue eyes frantically scanned the room, searching for some source of light. Finding none, all rational thoughts left the blondes mind as he jumped out of his window and ran through the currently empty streets of Konoha. It seemed that the whole town was suffering from the power cut, as there was not a single light in sight.

But he paid little attention as he sought out the Uchiha house. His skin was soaked to the bone, as was his face from the combination of rain and his tears.

He fought to catch his breath as he arrived outside the large house. He didn't bother to think how late it was as he pounded on the door. After five minutes of constant pounding, Naruto fell to the floor, pulling his knees to himself and rocked back and forth.

Sasuke woke just before the banging ceased. He dragged himself out of his warm and cosy bed, opened the front door and saw Naruto curled up and whimpering. After calling to him several times, and receiving no response, Sasuke heaved the soaked blonde into his hallway and shut the door behind him.

He stood only in his boxers and surveyed the oblivious blonde, who continued rocking. The raven left Naruto in the hall as he fetched a candle, lit it and held it out towards Naruto.

Sasuke crouched before Naruto and their eyes met, Naruto's slightly unfocused.

"Sa…Sasuke?"

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes dobe, it's me. Come on, you're soaked…what were you doing anyway?"

The two rose, and Naruto had a look of discomfort about him.

"Well, you see…erm…I'm scared of-"

Sasuke instantly understood as the candle went out, he found Naruto desperately clinging to him. The raven could hear the blonde crying as he patted his back awkwardly.

The two slowly made their way towards the kitchen, or rather, Sasuke pulled Naruto towards the kitchen. As soon as another candle was lit, Naruto released his hold on Sasuke and stood motionless, watching as Sasuke walked around the kitchen lighting more candles.

The two stared at each other across the table until Sasuke broke the silence with a sigh. Naruto instantly began babbling his apologies.

"Sshh dobe…come here." Sasuke's voice was soft, and his face filled with concern.

Naruto made his way uncertainly across the room and allowed Sasuke to undress him. Standing in his boxers, he let himself be led towards the bathroom.

"Take a shower, I'll be in the kitchen."

He turned to leave but a strong, tanned arm gripped his own pale wrist. He faced the blonde and noticed a heavy amount of pleading in the blondes' eyes.

"Please…don't leave me."

His voice was barely a whisper, but Sasuke heard and nodded as he sat down on the toilet lid.

He couldn't help staring as the blonde slowly removed the last of his clothing, too slowly for the Uchiha, who had a sudden urge to rip the boxers off, and take Naruto. But he didn't, after all, he was Sasuke, and Sasuke was patient.

He couldn't help staring as the foam slid down Naruto's tanned, muscled form, he watched it slide down to Naruto's member and couldn't help moaning when Naruto did. He found his boxers becoming uncomfortably tight, but he remained seated, not leaving the room to relieve himself, keeping his word to the blonde, hard as it was.

Soon, Sasuke was dreaming about having Naruto squirming beneath him, groaning his name…

"Sasuke?"

The raven looked up, to be confronted with a naked Naruto, the water cascading down his body, dripping from his hair, he looked practically irresistible.

Unable to control himself, Sasuke back the blonde against the shower, clamping his wrists above his head and kissed the blonde passionately. To his delight, his tongue was allowed entrance and the two tongues sparred for dominance, Sasuke ending up victorious as the two broke for air.

"Next time there's a power cut, I'm definitely coming here again."

Sasuke grinned as he pushed his tongue into Naruto's moist cavern once again.

Boy was the blonde going to be sore in the morning.


End file.
